falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Hard Copy (Waking the Dead)
Hard Copy is the protagonist of Waking the Dead. First Copy (Father) Carbon Copy (Sister) |statusintro = Alive - Ghoulified|eyes = Pre-Ghoul - Green Ghoul - Dim Green|mane = Pre-Ghoul - Red Ghoul - None|coat = Pre Ghoul - Orange Ghoul - None|accessories = Ministry of Morale suit Ministry of Morale business cards 10mm pistol "Datplacer" displacer socks DC-Pad}} History Wartime Born during the very beginning of the War, Hard Copy grew up in a small town called Fetlock Fields with his parents and older sister. Leaving the town after being scouted, Hard worked for the Ministry of Morale as the Lead Jokewriter for Team Frosting, one of several teams operating across Manehatten. He alludes to taking part in multiple parties ran by Morale, as well as several raids. On The Last Day, he was part of the teams raiding the offices of Four Stars when he was fatally wounded by a grenade. Placed in a Ministry of Peace pod to transport him to a nearby hospital, his escape is interrupted by a megaspell detonation and he is trapped while the machine places him in a coma as a last dttch attempt to keep him alive. Traits Appearance After being exposed to radiation for hundreds of years, Hard has become a ghoul. Losing his coat, mane and most of his tail, he has a rather terrifying appearance. He often complains about his lack of eyebrows, saying that they were a useful feature for facial expressions. He is always dressed in a specially suit designed for the Ministry of Morale, enchanted against dirt and capable of dispersing the damage from small arms fire. Personality Hard aims to be generally upbeat and jokey, but finds that this has become increasingly harder as more of the wastes are revealled to him. That said, he considers himself the bedrock of the group, keeping them all grounded as time gets tough thanks to his training as a party thrower and operative. He is rather inquisitive, probing into other ponies' lives and backgrounds to understand their views and mannerisms, backing off when he feels like he has stepped to far. He is an avid comic reader, and once desired to host at Hoofbeats as a DJ. There have been several allusions to previous drug abuse, as well as his use of Mint-als as a hangover cure, and he is a frequent drinker of alcohol. As a ghoul, he is attracted to large sources of radiation. Skills Having trained as an infiltrator, both socially and physically, Hard is capable of near silent movement. He is proficient with a large number of firearms, though prefers to use a standard issue 10mm pistol for combat. After finding an unedited book on Zebra martial arts, he has started teaching himself basic unarmed combat to use with his displacer socks, known to him as "datplacers". He admits to being nearly hopeless with terminals, having enough training to know how to use one but not how to fix it when it inevitably goes wrong. As a party thrower, Hard is skilled in crafting a party with minimal materials as well as talking with ponies to help them overcome their low mental state. This also takes form in his natural charisma, once convincing a town to donate their excess supplies to throw a party for a single resident. Hard also has the 'ability' to see ghosts and other apparations, including a character known as the Harlequin, whom he has dubbed Creepy Clown. Whether this is an actual ability or a form of insanity is left uncertain. Category:Waking the Dead Category:Ghouls Category:Earth ponies Category:Characters Category:Characters (Waking the Dead)